If you were gone
by ariadonechan
Summary: antonio le pide a iván que le cante una canción, y él lo hace. Fic fail que salió a partir de una canción. RusiaxEspaña Salió muy pukerainbows El summary no es lo mío


Hola?~ ¿Hay alguien?-eco- Urgh... Bueno... Hola oscuridad de mi cuenta (?) hace ya mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y tengo la sensación de que los que siguen 'inglaterra deja ya tu magia' me van a matar, así que seré breve: perdí mi cuaderno con mis escritos que se podrían llamar fics y dibujos (mis dibujos;w;) pues mi madre lo tiró pensado que era 'basura'...Tsk... Estoy intentado poner todo lo que tenía en el ordenador, pero no me queda como me gustaría...Espero tener el siguiente cap. para antes del Lunes pues empiezo las clases -trauma- Aunque no se confíen que nunca consigo cumplir los plazos.

Bueno, traigo un rusiespa pues nada más oír la letra de esta canción me pareció hecha a la medida de la pareja. Hay un lío de narradores del 10, lo siento. Además de que salió muy puke-rainbows...Pero bueno.

Hetalia no me pertenece, y la canción If you were gone tampoco. Son de Himaruya y Alexander Rybak respectivamente.

-detrás de andre-Intenten no matar,da? Bien...-da botón- 3-2-1-0

-Cartelito: La parte de la canción tiene pensamientos de Iván-

* * *

><p>A los últimos resquicios del verano, en Madrid, la casa de la nación española estaba extrañamente vacía. En ella solamente se encontraban dos personas, o mejor dicho, naciones; España y Rusia, ambos sentados en el sofá del enorme salón decorado con pinturas y fotos de tiempos pasados y actuales decorando paredes y mesitas, hablando tranquilamente mientras el castaño se acomodaba en el hombro del eslavo.<p>

-Pocas veces está tu casa vacía, se me hace raro- comentó el ruso rompiendo el enorme pero no incómodo silencio.

-Bueno, se fueron todos a casa de Alicia a la playa- contestó el otro frotándose los ojos para desperezarse ya que se estaba quedando dormido -Ya sabes que les gusta aprovechar el máximos los últimos días.

-Da~ -asintió Iván mirando al castaño- Bueno, así tenemos la casa sola para nosotros, da~

-Tienes razón -le contesta Antonio mientras se levanta y le da un rápido beso en los labios y se levanta- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -pregunta al otro mientras da un par de pasos y se gira- Y nada de vodka.

- Vo-Una bebida fría me vale,da? -le contesta el rubio sonriente pero maldiciendo un poco para sus adentros, le había leído la mente

A los pocos minutos vuelve el hispano con dos vasos de granizado con bastante hielo, se sabía de sobra que el ruso no soportaba su calor.

Una vez los dos habían terminado la bebida, dos segundos, volvieron a colocarse en la postura que tenían antes y quedarse en silencio unos minutos antes de romperse esta vez por España.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo libre, ¿hacemos algo?- sugiere mientras mira a los ojos violetas al otro, a quién le vienen ideas de anexionamiento al territorio ruso, pero decide dejarlo para la noche que hará algo más de fresco.

-Umh... -el rubio se queda pensativo quitando de su mente las ideas de anexión, hasta que con la mirada da con la guitarra de su opuesto y le viene a la cabeza una idea- ¿Tocas algo con la guitarra? Hace mucho que no te oigo, ¿da?

Mientras,el español le observa y alterna la mirada entre el ruso y su guitarra y sonríe.

-Vale~ -Es lo único que contesta, pues de seguido se levanta a por el instrumento, lo saca de la funda y vuelve a donde el otro, coloca la curva de la guitarra sobre su pierna derecha y le mira- ¿Y qué quieres qué toque?

-No sé, lo que tú prefieras,¿da? -contesta el ruso simplemente mientras se sienta más pegado al latino.

-Vale~ -responde el castaño mientras empieza a mover sus dedos de la mano izquierda velozmente por los trastes del instrumento mientras que con los de la diestra empieza a pulsar las cuerdas, formando una melodía, que el ruso reconoce por la de algún compositor español ya de hace unos años atrás, tal vez Albéniz; hasta que el sonido tranquilo y compenetrado cesa de golpe y le mira.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunta el ruso extrañado pues su pareja no hacía eso nunca cuando tocaba la guitarra.

-Iván -llamó el castaño la atención del aludido- Nunca me cantaste alguna canción -dice con simpleza Antonio mirando al rubio y contesta antes de que el otro hable- Fuera de Eurovisión.

-Da... Bueno... ¿Qué quieres que te cante? -le pregunta el aludido pues no tenía ni idea de qué podía cantar.

-Lo que tú quieras~ -fue lo único que contestó el español, sonriente, bajo la atenta mirada del otro que tras unos segundos pensando le quita la guitarra y se la deja a una lado para luego apegar a la nación española a su pecho por la espalda y apoya su mentón en su hombro.

-Lo que quiera, ¿da?- pregunta, consiguiendo que Antonio asienta algo sonrojado por la postura, pero igualmente sonriendo -Bien...

_If you were gone the moon would lose it's brightness_

_Without your smile the finch will sing no more_

_And once in a while some waves would said with sadness_

Empezó a cantar el ruso al oído del castaño suavemente. Esa era la única canción que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento, conocía al autor de ésta pues era bielorruso, ese famoso cantante Alexander Rybak.

_Remember to lovers walking by the shore_

_If you were gone the days would all be pointless_

_And in the night i'll sing the song so blue_

_A song about spring and every happy moment_

_When i had all the time along with you_

_But you are here and nothing could be better_

_So take my hand and stay with me to dark_

_And will the wind is playing with your sweater_

Aquella canción, aquella canción no podía describir mejor lo que sentía él con Antonio, con su Antonio. Él seguía cantando la letra al oído del otro en pequeños susurros, como si no quisiese que nadie más le oyese, como si esa canción sólo les perteneciese a ellos dos.

_I can't imagine life if you were gone..._

_If you were gone the world would lose it's meaning_

_Without your love how could i smile again_

_And though the sun would always keep on shining_

_I'd never shine without my dearest friend_

¿Si no estuviese con él? ¿Cómo sería su vida? No podía ni imaginar cómo sería su vida si le hubiese rechazado e ido con el mayor de los hermanos italianos. Él en verdad le amaba y no se lamentaba de ello, y sabía que el hispano tampoco. Desde 1936 empezó a tener sentimientos hacia él, y si le hubiese rechazado, ahora mismo no podría sonreír como hace con él, cuando están juntos._  
><em>

_But you are here and nothing could be better_

_So take my hand and stay with me to dark_

_And will the wind is playing with your sweater_

_I can't imagine life if you were gone..._

Pero ahora estaba ahí, con él, haciendo brillar los días como el sol que es, su sol. Y no podría ser más feliz

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Iván una vez había terminado de cantar girando un poco al hispano para poder mirarle a la cara, pero no pudo porque de repente éste se colgó a su cuello y hundió su cara en éste.

-Gracias- oyó el ruso en un susurro, y no pudo más que sonreír y acariciar los cabellos castaños del otro mientras que con la otra mano cogió la del ibérico. Pues no era un genio con el inglés, pero conseguía entenderlo más o menos bien, a veces, y ese momento que le había regalado su pareja le había encantado.

_But you are here and nothing could be better So take my hand and stay with me to dark_

* * *

><p><strong>Finit~<strong>

Extrañamente...No tardé nada en escribir esto...Me siento bien ;w;

Bueno,me voy que tengo dentista en nada ewé

PD: Este fic va dedicado a las/los fans del rusiespa y la creadora del imperio(),¿por qué dedico yo un fic?Porque se me nombró en un fic, así que devuelvo el favor (Sam-w2.0). Y bueno...A todos/as fans de esta linda pareja~

Agur!~


End file.
